Flagship
Flagship is a term applied to the lead ship in a grouping, the ship which commands the fleet. The title is typically bestowed on the best equipped, newest, or best known ship in the fleet. Throughout the history of the United Federation of Planets the starships were typically considered the Starfleet flagship. ( ; }}; et al.) In the Kelvin timeline, flagship was used as a starship classification; 's was classified a flagship, as was the 's . ( ) Notable flagships Klingon Empire * (23rd century) * (2267) * (KL-08) (2275) * (2360) * (2360s - 2372) * (2370) - flagship of Klingon Defense Forces * (2372 - 2375) * (General Martok's flagship, 2373 - 2375) * (2375 - 2375) * (2377) * (alternate 2380s) * (2409) * (2409) * * Romulan Star Empire * (2157 - 2160) - flagship of the Romulan 5th Legion and Admiral Valdore * (2260s - 2266) * (2260s) * (2268 - 2296) * (until 2311) * (2344) * (2367) * (2370) * (2370s) * (2371) * (2371) * (2374) * (2375) * (2375) * Scimitar (2379) * (2380) * (2380) Romulan Republic * RRW Lleiset Terran Empire * , 2150s-2155 ( ) * , from 2155 ( |Age of the Empress}}) * , until 2256 ( ) * , 2260s, 2270s-2293 ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) * , 2270s ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) * [[Enterprise (free starship)|free starship Enterprise]], from 2377 (Terran Rebellion, then Galactic Commonwealth; |Rise Like Lions}}) United Federation of Planets * - Sovereign-class - Admiral Morgan Bateson * [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)]] - Intrepid-class - Admiral William Ross (2370s - 2376) * - Admiral William Ross (2376 - 2379) * [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution (NCC-1700)]] * - Captain Jean-Luc Picard * [[USS Endeavour (NCC-06)|USS Endeavour (NCC-06)]] - Columbia-class - Admiral Jonathan Archer * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] - Constitution-class - (UFP flagship, 2245 - 2285) * - (UFP flagship, 2258 - 2263) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] - Constitution-class - (UFP flagship, 2286 - 2293) * - (UFP flagship, 2263 - present) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] - Excelsior-class (Enterprise Variant) - (UFP flagship, 2293 - 2329) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] - Ambassador-class - (UFP flagship, 2332 - 2344) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] - Galaxy-class - (UFP flagship, 2363 - 2371) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] - Sovereign-class - (UFP flagship, 2372 - 2409) * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)]] (UFP flagship, 2409) * [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] - Excelsior-class - (2285 - 2286) * [[USS Farragut (NCC-2582)|USS Farragut (NCC-2582)]] - Admiral William Ross * [[USS Gorkon|USS Gorkon (NCC-40521)]] - Excelsior-class - Admiral Alynna Nechayev * [[USS Hornet (NCC-1714)|USS Hornet (NCC-1714)]] - Constitution-class - Captain/Commodore Leedson * [[USS Melbourne (NCC-62043)|USS Melbourne (NCC-62043)]] - Excelsior-class - Admiral J.P. Hanson * * - Fleet Admiral Federico De La Jolla * [[USS Republic (NCC-1753)|USS Republic (NCC-1753)]] - Fleet Captain Sufik * [[USS Roma (NCC-2010)|USS Roma (NCC-2010)]] - Captain Anne B. Trava * [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] - Intrepid-class - Full Circle Fleet Other * Fesarius * * * * * Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 61 * Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 68 * Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 85 * Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser 112 * Jeb'v Tholis * Superstella * Toj'k Tholis Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Military Category:Starship classifications